La Vía Mas Facil de Como Convertirte en un Rey
by Mike Sheol 666
Summary: esta es la historia, que tras la suceción de algunos hechos extraños, Natsu consigue ser el rey de todo Fiore, un extraño objeto le cumplirá su deseo mas profundo, consigue un harem enorme, y revelando los secretos del mundo en el que vive con el paso del tiempo y descubriendo su verdadero origen, únete y descubre que tan extraño es el mundo que vive el rey y Fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva Historia que tenia mucha emocion de empezar, sera mas corta por capitulo para que cada capitulo no cargue mucha informacion y sea mas facil de leer y que me sea mas facil de escribir**

 **El resumen de la historia hasta ahora:**

 **-Natsu se convierte en rey de fiore**

 **-Tiene un harem, el harem no tiene limites, seran todas**

 **Lo unico que pretendo con este fic es mostrar el universo que me he imaginado**

* * *

En este mismo momento nos situamos en el gran palacio de Crocus, un par de días después de la finalización de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos

En el enorme vestíbulo del mismo castillo bailaban algunos magos, otros tomaban en a la barra y otros simplemente conversaban con sus compañeros

Entre el gran parloteo y la música a todo volumen, realmente no era muy fácil conversar y entender lo que el otro decía

-Oye, ¿acaso sabes donde se metió el idiota de Natsu?-

Fue la pregunta de un mago de cabello y ojos negros, Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail, a su compañera, Lucy

-No lo he visto en todo el santo día, desde que llegamos ya no estaba, ¿dónde se habrá metido?- fue su respuesta

La verdad Natsu había ido en el camino a la fiesta con ellos, estaba algo separado del grupo y hablando con Happy, su sonrisa era algo que pocos notaron y temieron

-Ese imbécil debe de estar planeando algo- fue el comentario por parte del Fullbuster, sin saber cuánta razón tenia

-El hará su entrada triunfal- fue el comentario por parte de la última integrante del equipo de Natsu, la rango S, Erza Scarlett

^^En algún lugar del sótano del gran castillo^^

Natsu y su compañero exceed, Happy estaban buscando cosas ya que Natsu tenía una gran idea para hacer su entrada en el festejo de los séptimos Grandes Juegos Mágicos

-Oye Happy, ¿ya revisaste aquel rincón de allí?-

-No, no lo hice-

-pues quédate buscando por aquí, yo veré si hay algo- le ordenó Natsu

-Aye-

Dirigiéndose hacia ese rincón no explorado, se topó con un montón de cajas y cosas inútiles

Tirando todas esas cajas hacia detrás de él, no encontraba nada

A punto de perder la esperanza vio algo raro, de color gris, pegado a la pared

-¿eso es… el marco de una puerta?-

Sacando las cajas, noto que efectivamente, era una puerta

La curiosidad lo invadió por completo junto con las dudas

¿Qué haría una puerta allí?

¿Por qué estaría tan tapada por cajas?

¿Qué escondía tan desesperadamente?

-HAPPY, ENCONTRE UNA PUERTA-

-¿ENSERIO?- sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación

-SI VEN- respondió Natsu

Abriendo aquella puerta que era de un color gris y se le notaba muy desgastada, encontraron algo extraño

Era un habitación de estudio con varios cuadros, incluso tenía un escritorio junto con una silla realmente antigua

-¿Y todo esto?- fue la pregunta del exceed

-Ni idea, venga entremos-

Cuando entraron se extrañaron

El lugar lo iluminaban unas luces que no eran de fuego, y su energía no venía de una bola de mana

No tenía magia

Rompiendo su sello a la pared vieron que había unos conductos (cables) que mandaría la energía a esa ¨lámpara¨

Dejando esas cosas de lado, Natsu se dirigió hacia el escritorio

Papeles y papeles y más papeles, la mayoría hablaba sobre avispas

A Natsu realmente no le daba buena espina todo esto

-Natsu-

-¿Qué?-

-Ven un momento-

Natsu se movió hasta donde estaba Happy, él estaba mirando los cuadros

-Natsu, hay 3 cuadros rotos- le informo Happy mirándolos detenidamente

-tienes razón no los había notado-

El primero traía un anzuelo, el único que no destacaba de los demás, no estaba colgado a diferencia del resto

El segundo tenía una avispa

Y el tercero una avispa de oro, en una colección de insectos

-¿Qué es todo esto?, acaso es un puzzle-

-parece serlo- le respondió el exceed

-entonces cambiemos la avispa de oro por la común, a ver si pasa algo-

Cumpliendo lo dicho, No pasó nada

-Natsu, la de oro parece un cebo-

-y tenemos un anzuelo-

-estás pensando en lo mismo que yo-

-Aye-

Juntando el cebo y el anzuelo, lo colocaron en donde estaba la avispa

-LO LOGRAMOS- gritaron ambos juntos, en un mar de alegría y orgullo

-aunque no era muy difícil- le contradijo el exceed, a pesar de que también festejaba

-Aye- le respondió Natsu

Justo en ese momento el cuadro donde pusieron el cebo completo, empezó a levantarse sin despegarse de la pared

-¿pero qué carajo?- soltó Natsu, cosas como esta no se ven todos los días

Cuando termino de abrirse vieron que dentro había una llave junto con un cartel al fondo que decía lo siguiente

¨Si tenéis el valor, daros vuelta y afrontad el infierno, Dejad toda esperanza, ustedes que entran¨

Okay, esto si da miedo

Como si fueran maquinas se dieron la media vuelta para ver si lo que decía el cartel era cierto

Y si era cierto

Detrás de ellos había una puerta, que antes no estaba allí

-Happy, sabes, me da miedo entrar ahí-

-a mí también Natsu-

-pero, pensándolo de otra forma, ¿Qué habrá allí dentro?- dijo el exceed

-solo hay una forma de saber eso-

Tomando la llave, Natsu se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras que Happy lo seguía

Abriendo la puerta vieron algo que no creyeron que verían detrás de la misma

Continuara…

* * *

 **Los mas atentos, y los menos tambien, sabran que me gusta Fate/ y pondre a saber o arturia, como se le llamara aqui**

 **basicamente arturia sera una parte fundamental de la trama**

 **no es un crossover con Fate/ porque solo utilizare un personaje de su universo**

 **el crossover con Fate/ saldra despues de que termine todo Fate/, pienso hacer una historia copada con varios personajes y todo eso**

 **el fic no sera de guerra ni nada de eso**

 **sera harem, romance e historico**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón** **por la demora, pero por diversos motivos tuve que dormir dos noches en la habitación de mis padre, y os juro que es la peor y la mas incomoda decisión que he hecho en mi vida**

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta extraña había…

Una gigantesca habitación decorada con cientos de joyas de todo tipo y formas, que tenían una gran variedad de colores, por no hablar de paredes bañadas en oro

En resumen, esa habitación tenía más joyas que todo el castillo junto

-Happy, pégame para ver si esto no es un sueño-

Happy, haciéndole caso, saco una de sus alas y le pego fuertemente con ella

-¡E-esto no es un sueño!- dijo Happy sorprendido al ver que no había pasado nada

-SOMOS RICOOOS- gritaron ambos a la vez, sin duda el mejor día de sus vidas

Tomando muchísimas joyas y partes de oro y escondiéndolas en sus ropas, en el caso de Happy en su mochilita, iban a irse hasta que

-Happy, sonaré estúpido pero debemos dejar esto-

-¿POR QUÉ? ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ESTOS SON AÑOS DE PECES QUE SON ESTAS JOYAS-

-sí, lo sé, pero estamos robando y nunca hemos robado-

-…!-

-robar sería una de las peores cosas que podemos hacer, aparte de que nos descubrirían-

-Aye- dijo apenado el exceed

-bien, por más que nos duela, dejemos las cosas donde estaban-

-AYE-

Y de esa forma dejaron todas las joyas y oros donde los encontraron

-¿y esa escalera?- dijo Happy señalando una doble escalera gigante que había en el centro de la habitación, que llevaba a un segundo piso

-se ve que con tanto oro no nos dimos cuenta- dijo con una gota típica de anime

-Aye- dijo de la misma forma el exceed

Subiendo por la escalera notaron que no había tanto oro y riquezas como en el primer piso, más bien había cosas simples

Hasta que se toparon con una pequeña vidriera, que salía del suelo y tenía forma rectangular

-¿eh y eso?- le pregunto el Dragneel a Happy

-tú crees que tengo idea de que es eso-

-tienes razón-

Acercándose notaron un pequeño cartel frente a la vidriera

¨El que haya protegido sus tierras,

El que haya protegido y puesto a su familia por encima de su vida,

El que jura por su existencia proteger su pueblo por sobre todas las cosas,

Tiene el derecho de utilizar estas ropas, y tomar su título¨

-Arturia de Bretaña, Monarca de Inglaterra

-Happy, ¿tu entiendes algo de lo que dice?-

-No entendí nada, pero el traje es muy bonito-

-Y va con mi color de pelo-

Entonces Natsu, con la misma llave de la puerta, abrió el vidrio

-¿Qué haces, Natsu? No dijiste que no debíamos robar-

Natsu colocándose el traje, respondió

-esto no es robar, es tomar prestado después se lo devuelvo a el rey-

Terminando de colocarse el traje, puso la corona en su cabeza

Y la corona comenzó a crecer y achicarse

-woaaah, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-parece que está tomando la forma de tu cabeza-

Cuando la corona termino de modificar su tamaño, había quedado de un tamaño perfecto para colocarse sobre la cabeza

-Happy, ha quedado perfecto, no aprieta- comento muy feliz el Dragon Slayer

De repente una energía blanca empezó a materializarse al lado de Natsu

Fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a decir nada a ninguno de los dos

Cuando esa energía termino de materializarse mostraba la figura de una chica de traje azul

Ojos verdes grandes, un pelo rubio sedoso cayéndole por la espalda, y un figura nada mal para la edad que aparentaba (23 años), había un montón de aire circulándole al costado derecho de la cintura

-¿T-TU-TU QUIEN ERES?- le pregunto Natsu nervioso, tal vez pensaría que estaba robando

-¿Dónde está tu rey?- le pregunto ella cortante

-e-eh, ¿el rey? Debe de estar a punto de salir al vestíbulo-

-Aye, quien es usted, señorita- eso vino de parte de Happy

-Reina Arturia, Arthura, Arturia of Britain, a lo largo de mi vida tuve varios nombres, yo soy la líder y representante de Inglaterra de Inglaterra en la paz y en la guerra-

-Happy, ¿tienes idea de dónde queda Inglaterra?-

-Ni la más remota idea, Natsu-

-Acabo de percatarme de que ese gato habla, cuanto habrá pasado-

-no soy ese gato, soy Happy-

-Conque feliz, huh-

-Happy-

La chica sonrió un poco

-está bien, Happy-

-¿Señorita?- interrumpió Natsu, trato de ser lo más educado posible al saber que ella era una reina

-¿sí?-

-¿Qué es usted?-

-Soy un espíritu-

-EEEEEHHHHHH- gritaron los dos, corriendo a esconderse detrás de una mesa

-jajajaja- se rio ella, tenía una risa encantadoramente bonita

-no os voy a matar o asustar, soy un buen espíritu-

-¿estas segura de que no lo harás?-

-más que segura-

-este… okay-

-Chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo soy el Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel-

-Asesino de dragones, cola de hadas, ¿Qué es todo eso?-

-Por lo que veo sabes bastante bien el inglés, aunque nadie lo usa más, ahora solo se utiliza para nombres-

-Ya veo, pero no me has respondido- le regaño

-los Dragon Slayer somos magos capaces de Matar dragones-

-¿!MAGOS¡?, ¿!DRAGONES¡?- exclamo ella tan emocionada que se acercó al a tal punto de estarlo agarrando por el chaleco y acercándolo a su cara, sus ojos estaban llenos de estrellitas

-ehh… si, aunque los dragones desaparecieron hace 14 años, yo fui criado por uno- respondió Natsu algo sonrojado por sus cercanía

-vaya, en mis tiempos no eran más que mitos y rumores todo lo que tenía que ver con magos y dragones-

-aquí es muy natural que se hable de ellos, aunque la gente piensa que están extintos y eso me entristece-

-¿Por qué te vuelve triste ese pensamiento?, ¿es por ese Dragón que te crio?-

-sí, Igneel me enseño todo sobre los humanos y me enseño su magia, Igneel es el único padre que he tenido-

-Dime chico, ¿estás buscando a ese Dragón?- de repente se puso seria

-como no estaría buscándolo, él es mi padre, y desapareció de un día para otro- esto lo dijo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas

-Entonces, yo, reina Arturia de Inglaterra, desenvainare mi espada en tu causa, Rey Natsu

-EHHHHH, YO, UN REY-

Continuara...

* * *

 **Po la wea fome, los que llegaron aqui dense el gustaso de leer sus respuesta, o las respuestas de otros, metiches**

 **voy a estar trabajando en el proximo capitulo de las demonios y el rey, gracias por el apoyo**

 **lo siguiente puede tener spoilerasos, advertidos quedan**

 **Para todos en general: gracias y la puerta nunca tuvo mas atencion en su existencia, debe de estar contenta**

 **Xgokuma78: es pa natsu, El harem es pa natsu**

 **Acnologia984: El prota es natsu, Arturia sera parte del harem**

 **dejando los comentarios de lado, me hice una puta de dragon ball super, por mas mala animacion que tenga, sigue siendo dragon ball y eso es mi infancia, recuerdo llorar a las 3 de la mañana en el ultimo capitulo de dragon ball gt**

 **que bueno que esta musaigen no phantom world y ao no kanata no four rythm**

 **tambien le tome cariño a oshiete y a ajin, policia badass el mejor personaje**

 **Sin mas, Shau...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo se, Lo se, Lamento mucho la demora, pero debo un examen de matematica y me preparo como dios manda**

 **Ayy lmao**

* * *

-oye Arturia-nee, ¿Cómo es eso de que Natsu será el rey?, ¿el rey de qué?- pregunto Happy, habían salido de esas habitaciones raras y estaban de camino al vestíbulo

-es simple, yo fui una reina hace… cuantos milenios, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuantos siglos han pasado, al saber que mi muerte se acercaba, dividí el 50% del poder de mi espada en esa corona, junto al poder del santo grial, que le dejara pedir un deseo y lo cumpliría por más remoto que sea- fue la respuesta por parte de la reina, Happy no notó que ella no le había contestado

-NATS-

-ni pienses que gastare un deseo en peces, Happy, por más deliciosa idea que sea quedaríamos en ridículo por toda la eternidad-

-PERO-

-TE DIJE QUE NO-

Y empezaron a pelearse, discutir e incluso a agarrarse de los pelos

Esto provoco que Arturia sonriera, después de todo tras algunos sucesos hace muchos siglos aprendió a ser menos formal y a disfrutar más de la vida, eso es algo que se lo enseño un gran rey y un gran amigo para ella

-¿Natsu-san?- su voz era digna de la de una reina y de una princesa, imponía el respeto pero a la vez era muy tierna

Ante esto pararon de pelear, o al menos paro Natsu

-¿sí, Arturia?- viéndola directamente a los ojos, que mostraban felicidad

-no desperdicies tu deseo- fueron sus pocas palabras antes de entrar por la puerta del vestíbulo, donde se celebraba la fiesta de termino de los séptimos Grandes Juegos Mágicos

-No lo haré, Ar-chan-

-NATSSUUUUUUU, ¿DONDE COÑO ESTABAS IMBÉCIL?-

-Y ¿QUE SON ESAS ROPAS?-

-y ¿quién es ella?-

Fueron los gritos por parte de Lucy y Gray y la pregunta con menos tono de voz vino de parte de Erza

-Chicos ehh yo… estaba en casa y-

-Natsu, no les mientas, que dentro de muy poco sabrán la verdad- esto fue la respuesta de Ar-chan que se mostraba seria ante el momento que se avecinaba

-Está bien, Ar-chan- dijo un poco apenado ante la reprimenda de la joven reina

En ese momento Ar-chan se elevó en el aire, realmente no parecía tener esfuerzo en realizar aquella acción con las que muchos soñaban

La música del lugar se paró dejando el silencio de todos los espectadores

Arturia se sentó en una de las barandillas más altas de la habitación de varios pisos

-Estoy buscando a vuestro rey- fueron sus palabras no muy fuertes, pero llegaron a los oídos de todos los presentes

La gente empezó a señalar una puerta en específico, que estaba más decorada que las otras de la habitación, de la misma salía un hombre muy rellenito y viejo, de larga barba y muy petizo

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué interrumpes la celebración?- fueron las preguntas de aquel anciano, aunque siendo un poco fuertes no mostraban signos de enojo

-Tal vez tenga algún recuerdo de mi o ¿por lo menos algún cuadro?- dijo Ar-chan bastante divertida, a pesar de que era seria la mayoría del tiempo

-Me parece haberte visto alguna vez, pero repito, ¿Quién eres?- repitió el rey

-ahh, Me lo imaginaba, tendré que sacarlo para que te des cuenta ¿no?- suspiro Arturia, este era el momento de ponernos serios

-¿el qué?-

Arturia tomo ese montón de aire que tenía a un lado de su cintura

-EXCALIBUR- fue su grito

Desde ese montón de aire se transformó en una espada con un brillo impresionante que iluminaba hasta el último rincón de la habitación

Con solo sentir ese nombre el rey se quedó perplejo, no más bien, pálido

-N-NO PUEDE SER- gritó, más nadie de su alrededor lo escucho, estaban perdidos en aquella individua rubia

Ese brillo fue desapareciendo dejando la silueta de una gran espada, no más grande que Arturia, pero llegaba hasta su cuello

Sus decorado era hermoso era de un color amarillo, junto con unos decorativos azules que salían del mango, su funda era amarilla de base aunque también estaba mayoritariamente cubierta por 3 rayas azules cruzadas

-¿TU E-ERES EL GRAN ARTURO?- fueron las increíbles palabras del rey, habían muy pocas llamadas grandes por un rey

-aja- dijo haciendo una seña de afirmación, y a la vez de poca importancia

-Rey Thoma, exigimos saber porque tiene esa chica una espada- fueron las palabras de un guardia cercano a el

El rey estaba en shock, aun en este se arrodillo llevando la cabeza al suelo, era una reverencia, como si fuera un dios lo que estuvieran contemplado

-Rey Thoma-

-cállate imbécil, no tienes ni idea de quien tienes enfrente- fueron las palabras más cortantes que habían sido escuchadas de Thoma, era una persona sumamente feliz y alegre y jamás había insultado a otro, es muy simple y no requería de muchos cuidados

La gente al escuchar las palabras del rey seguía en su shock que hasta el momento no tenía un fin

-¿Quién es usted, señorita?- fueron la palabras de un niño pequeño, al parecer era el hijo de un mago de un gremio pequeño que asistió a la fiesta

-¿Quién soy yo? Ja, buena pregunta chico- fueron las palabras de Ar-chan mientras le sonreía

-Hace más de 2800 años fui la reina de estas tierras, conocidas como Inglaterra, ahora mismo soy un simple espíritu- dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso, que solo a ella le dio gracia

-como sea, era conocida como Arturo, a mi corta edad, fui en contra de muchos otros reinos, en guerras con mi hermosa Excalibur, reuniones, lo hice todo para que mi Inglaterra fuera libre, tras asesinar a miles de guerreros en la última batalla que separaría a Inglaterra de los ejércitos Franceses, yo y mi ejercito caímos en las manos del creador, pero ganando la guerra-

Esto sorprendió a todos, no era una mentira porque lo estaba contando alguien muerto, ¿de qué le serviría mentir a alguien que ya ha muerto?

-Gracias a dios, le dio la bendición del descanso eterno a mi ejército, pero no a mí, Dios me hizo ver los casi 2800 años después de mi muerte, explicándolo más fácilmente, desde que morí he visto las guerras, las muertes, el llanto de la gente bajando por sus ojos, He visto todo el avance de la humanidad desde hace más de 2000 años-

Esto sorprendió aún más si se puede a la habitación entera

-siempre mi pregunta fue ¿es una bendición o una maldición?, todo el sufrimiento que he pasado al ver a padres perder a sus hijos, a gente suicidarse porque ni una luz los ilumina, humanos matando a otros para sacarle sus pertenencias y a veces ni siquiera por eso- en sus ojos se notaba una sentimiento de tristeza profunda, unos ojos que derramaron lagrimas miles de veces durante miles de años

-pero hoy no estoy aquí para eso, hoy vengo a pedirle a vuestro rey un gran favor en mi nombre-

-gran rey Arturo, ¿Cuál sería eses favor que tanto anhelas?, cualquier cosa a mi alcance será servido a usted-

-ese chico de allí- señalando a Natsu- Natsu-san ha hecho lo que deje en mi testamento, puso su familia sobre todo, ama y protege sus tierras y las jura proteger, yo como reina que fui veo un gran potencial en él, te pido por favor de espíritu de reina antigua a rey actual, que le des tu puesto a Natsu como el rey de estas tierras y tu quedes como un primer ministro-

…

Habrán pasado un par de minutos y la habitación seguía en un intenso silencio

Hasta que (en sentido figurado) sonó un Click en la cabeza de todos los magos presentes menos Natsu, que él ya lo sabia

Y la habitación poco a poco fue llenándose de murmullos, terminando en enormes carcajadas

-¿es enserio?, Natsu ¿un rey? No me jodas- fueron algunas de las palabras de gray entre las risas

-jooder, Fiore se terminaría hundiendo- esta fue por parte de Lucy

Entre el montón de risas, el rey Thoma, a paso lento se acercó a Natsu, sin reírse un momento ya que para él y Natsu era un tema totalmente serio

Las risas no parecían continuar cuando de entre todas las voces, surgió una potente voz de una pequeña persona

-Yo, el rey Thoma E. Fiore, Onceavo rey de Fiore, probablemente como ultima orden de rey en esta país, le concedo mi título junto con mis conocimientos a Natsu Dragneel como el Doceavo rey de Fiore, Felicidades Natsu D. Fiore, usted es el nuevo rey de Fiore gracias al milenario rey Arturo-

Esto fue cerrarle la boca a cada una de las personas presentes, y dibujarle una sonrisa a Arturia en la cara

-Está bien, Thoma-domo- acepto Natsu sabiendo que esto era algo imposible de negar

-Con una condición- fue el siguiente anunciamiento de Thoma

-¿Cuál es rey Thoma?- pregunto algo enrarecido, no parecía haber un pero en su discurso

-has lo que dijo Arturo, cuida estas tierras, y cuida a esta familia tuya, no dejes que voces de terceros te afecten, y por sobre todas las cosas, encuentra tu felicidad y la de los demás, ahora no tienes que proteger una familia, debes proteger un país entero- termino Thoma

-ACEPTO, Thoma-domo- dijo para posteriormente darle un fuerte apretón de manos

-Ex-Rey Thoma realmente me has dejado sorprendida, no sé cómo fuiste antes, tampoco me importa, pero este último acto de fe hacia un espíritu de rey fue fantástico, te recordare, como una persona y como un rey respetable- fueron las felices palabras de Ar-chan

-Esto es algo que no me merezco, frente a usted, el milenario monarca, el rey de reyes, algo tan fácil como dejar mi puesto a alguien de su elección es un deber si usted me lo solicita- dijo tratándola como si fuera un dios, pero su título era el rey de los reyes, así que técnicamente era su rey

-Usted me parece una persona formidable y por lo tanto, yo me encargare de entrenarlo como rey, y le enseñaré cosas que aún no sabe-

-Aunque usted no sabe de qué sigue siendo virgen a sus 19 años- esto vino de entre los de Fairy Tail más en concreto de Gajeel, haciendo que todo Fairy Tail estallara en carcajadas y la habitación los siguiera

Esto hizo que Ar-chan se sonrojara y mirara a Natsu sorprendida y con una mirada muy bonita a la vez

-Natsu, ¿tu n-no lo has hecho con nadie?-

-Ar-chan… Eh… yo n-no lo he hecho c-con no-nadie- fue la respuesta de un sonrojado y muy avergonzado Natsu

-Ah- fue lo único que salió de parte de Arturia

-GA-GAJEEL, IDIOTA, MI PRIMERA ORDEN COMO REY ES MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS- fue la respuesta de Natsu lanzándose por los aires con los puños bañados en fuego

Mientras ellos peleaban sonó la voz de una personita de Fairy Tail

-HIJOS MÍOS Y CAMARADAS festejemos, festejemos a un nuevo rey y festejemos que uno de mis hijos es un rey, LEVANTEN SUS COPAS EN EL AIRE Y BRINDEMOS-

Ante esas palabras todos sonrieron, e hicieron lo que Makarov dijo

-KANPAAAAAAAAI-

-GAJEEL VUELVE AQUÍ IDIOTA-

-NO ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA, REY DE FLAMITAS-

-CABEZA DE ACEROOOOO-

Y la noche termino con la típica música de taberna, todos bailando y bebiendo y un Dragon Slayer tratando de matar a otro

^^A la mañana siguiente^^

No era las 5 de la mañana y se veían niños con un paquete de noticieros diarios impresos, en ellos estaba la portada que decía en grandes letras ¨FIORE TIENE UN NUEVO REY, EL DRAGON SLAYER, SALAMANDER, NATSU DRAGNEEL¨ y ponía una foto de un Natsu durmiendo plácidamente en una cama grande junto con una chica rubia, esta dormía pegada a él con una encantadora sonrisa

Continuara…

* * *

 **Dejando el fic de lado tengo algo que comentarles:  
**

 **-Estoy haciendo una pausa voluntaria a Las Demonios porque quiero poner estas dos series igual de caps**

 **-se vienen 3 capitulos de relleno en Las Demonios porque va a ser desarrollo de la relacion de natsu con asami que ¨adaptará ¨ la semana de la ¨lesión¨ de asami**

 **-Pueden recomendarme chicas de Fairy Tail y asi yo se las dejo ¨aparcadas¨**

 **-ODIO LAS PUTAS MATEMATICAS**

 **-que tengais un bonito dia y pasarlo bien**

 **HAY UN CHINGASO DE REVIEWS SON COMO 25**

 **Natsu swagneel123: para empezar tu nick es buenisimo, seran ar-chan y otras 7 mas**

 **darksquall03: Lo se, Hermano, Lo se**

 **baraka108: CORRECIÓN: Wendy será parte de el y happy será un principe con muchos, MUCHOS PECES**

 **Zeref slayer99: pues aqui esta mas largo, y se vienen cosas de adultos ^W^**

 **GodDragon9999: seran ar-chan y otras 7 mas, pero no se cuales, aunque seran, por lo menos en mi fic, chicas muy bonitas y calientes, con eso dejo te dejo a ti que recomiendes una**

 **Acnologia984: tengo una historia convincente para que aparezcan zeref y acnologia, y es raiz de diferente sucesos de hace unos 1000 años atras, osea en el pasado contribuiran**

 **angel: si realmente quieres esas tendras que esperar probablemente intercale entre tus recomendaciones de chicas y las de los otros**

 **99: un rey cuando no tiene limites, no tiene limites, todo es todo, y lo de saber lo venias sabiendo desde enero**

 **Xgokuma78: las preguntas que quieras y seran la mitad y la mitad, tengo una historia planeada original pero de fondo seguira los arcos de fairy tail, cuando termine con la gran cantidad de mujeres de natsu, pasare a las saga de tartaros, creo**

 **DarkTemplar28: despues de leer detenidamente tu review, creo que cumplí bena parte de lo que dijiste, ahora mi forma de escribir no la cambiare me gusta mucho el poner palabras extreñas porque llaman la atencion y si te recomiendo algo mirate la saga Fate/ es lara y yo soy el primero en decirlo pero es un anime que es un 10/10 junto con tengen toppa gurren lagan y madoka magica (mi preferida fue homura)**

 **Guest: obviamente, harem de natsu sin erza no da gracia**

 **Lou: realmente quiero que sigan mis historias y no a mi, pero es tu eleccion, y tengo como 6 historias sin sacar ni escribir(los llamo bocetos), asi que hay para rato**

 **God Carlos: aqui lo tienes**

 **Joker: y yo espero que suicide squad este buenisima (que no lo dudo) y espero seguir sacando mas historia de mi rara y confusa cabeza**

 **y nada, adios**

 **Hiper-antipatico era**

 **no voy a pedir F &F porque es mas viejo que la mierda, pero almenos dejen una review de que les parece la historia, los personajes, si es una mierda, si yo que se **

**en resumen: si no tenes nada que hacer y leiste el fic hasta aca, si queres deja un comentario**

 **Shau**


End file.
